


Keeping Silent

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wishes they hadn't kept their relationship a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Silent

He couldn't have said when it began or even how. It just did. Maybe it began when he went to her to tell her of Simon's death and both their lives changed in that instance. Maybe it was when they stood together, after everyone left, and said their last goodbyes. Or maybe it wasn't just one thing after all. Maybe it was everything all combined.

One thing had led to another and they found themselves sharing dinners together. Dinners had led to actual dates and stolen moments together when their demanding careers allowed. Then he was given a key to her apartment and it became home as much as his own.

No one knew about them. They wanted it that way. There would be no whispers about them. No one asking why they were together or what she saw in him. No one asking if she was using him as a replacement for Simon. No one asking if the reason he'd put her under protection was because he was sleeping with her. No it was better this way. Better for both of them. At least for now.

Tonight, however, was the only time he wished they hadn't made that decision. Tonight he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and see for himself that she was okay. Unhurt. But they had jobs to do. Important jobs that they couldn't walk away from. He'd just have to wait. No matter how hard it would be.


End file.
